A New Beginning
by QuietKurtsie
Summary: Who does Kurt call after coming out to his dad? His best friend, and the only other person who knew his secret. of course! Set during Preggers.


**AN: It's been ages since I have uploaded anything, so apologies if this is terrible. I will start working on Finding Courage and A Second Chance again soon. I just needed to get back into it and get rid of this stupid writers block.**

**So, Hi everyone! I have exams in less then two weeks, but I can't revise anymore. My brain's too full... So here I am writing again. You'd never think I want to be a biologist would you? I'm seriously lazy.**

**Anyway hope you like this random piece! I own nothing.**

A New Beginning

It seemed like hours before he eventually heard the door of his bedroom close, and his dad's footsteps getting quieter as he headed to the kitchen, no doubt going to get a beer from the fridge and watch football like nothing extraordinary had happened, like nothing had changed. But of course everything had changed.

Sitting at his vanity, Kurt picked up a small bottle of moisturiser to resume his skin regime. He flicked open the lid, ready to squeeze some onto his trembling fingers. Then, with one fluid motion, he slammed the bottle down in front of him, causing the structure to wobble under the force, some of his other products falling over in protest. Kurt sank his head down into his waiting hands. His heart was beating ferociously against his chest, making him take long, shallow breaths to try and calm down.

It was a strange feeling, being out of the closet. Since he was five, he'd been imagining this moment, all the different possibilities of how it could happen, some of them too terrifying to even remember. But now it was over, he felt exposed, like a thousand pairs of eyes were watching him squirm under their gaze. Yet at the same time he felt relieved, buoyant. His dad was fine with everything, and he still loved Kurt just as much as he did. It was all he could have hoped for.

He gave a strange giggle, lifting his head up to look at his face in the mirror opposite. He looked pretty much the same, apart from his eyes which looked slightly puffy and red, as though threatening to start spilling over with tears any second. But he felt different inside. After years of avoiding the truth, trying to convince himself that he was just confused and he'd be attracted to girls eventually, he was finally being true to himself. He sat himself up a little straighter and stared at his reflection.

"I am…openly gay, and that's fine." He said loud and clear, before giving another strangled laugh.

This was too weird. He needed to talk to someone.

He stood up from the vanity and crossed the room to his bed, throwing himself down onto the soft duvet whilst the same time grabbing his phone from his bedside cabinet. Before even searching through his contacts, he knew who he would call. The only other person who knew his secret, officially anyway.

"_What up, babe?" _Mercedes sassy tone rang through the phone, and he found himself smile simply by the sound of her voice.

"I told him." He said quietly, getting straight to the point.

"_Kurt? What's wrong?"_

"My dad, I-I told him that I was…"

"_Gay."_ He mentally cursed her for saying the word so easily, when it had taken him months to be able to mutter it under his breath.

"Yeah… gay."

"…_Oh my god, are you okay?"_

"Umm…yeah. Surprisingly, I'm fine. Pretty good, actually." A happy smile broke across his face to the hundredth time in those past five minutes.

"_So, how did he take it? What did he say?"_

"He took it…really well; he said he had known since I was three anyway."

"Wow, apparently everyone could tell apart from me." Despite her happy tone, he could sense her embarrassment over the whole awkward situation that had dented their blossoming friendship.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's flattering that you think I'm fabulous enough to even be graced with your presence."

They laugh together, easily cutting through the tension. Then Kurt sighed sadly, bringing it all hurtling back again.

"_Okay, seriously? What's wrong, white boy, you should be over the moon right now!" _Mercedes said forcefully.

"I am! I am…it's just… I was so sure that…" He trailed off, biting his lip gently

"_What?"_

"I thought that he was going to kick me out." Kurt heard his friend gasp softly on the other end but he carried on speaking anyway. "Or at least be really angry and shout at me, even a little bit. I didn't-" He paused for a second, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I didn't think he would love me anymore." He finished sadly, his hands grasping hold of the duvet as a single sad tear dropped from his eyes. What he wasn't expecting was Mercedes shocked voice to come flying back at him through the speakers.

"_Now you stop right there Kurt Hummel, he's your father! Give him more credit than that. "_

"I know it's stupid and I do love him, he means the world to me! But he's a man's man Mercedes-"

"_So are you."_ She giggled, and Kurt could just see her eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"You know what I mean! He loves watching football after work with a can of beer, he drives a hideous battered old truck even though, being a mechanic, he is perfectly capable of fixing it up, and he wears plaid shirts and baseball caps!"

Mercedes laughed in disbelieve at her oblivious friend. "I just thought he wouldn't want to deal with all this." He finished, almost wincing as he waited for her reaction.

"_Kurt, 'all this' is who you are! If your dad really wasn't okay with that, he wouldn't have bought you your fabulous car and made you drive an old truck as well, or he would have cut your allowance so you couldn't buy your designer clothes, which are also pretty fabulous. The point is, he loves you and being gay won't stop him from loving you."_

Kurt sat there for a few seconds, mulling over what she had just said. It was true, when he really thought about it. It was no secret that he adored fashion and Broadway musicals, most of his allowance went towards his expensive hair or face products. His father must have noticed that. Plus he'd never once mentioned a crush on a girl, or anyone for that matter. Burt had never asked him which sports he liked best or if he had a girlfriend. He'd never pressured him to change the styles of clothes he wore or to stop singing in his countertenor range. His dad had sat back and accept Kurt for who he was, despite it going against everything he was taught as a teenager, and waited for the time when Kurt was brave enough and confirm what they both had known for as long as they both could remember.

"Thanks Mercedes." He said gratefully. "I really needed to hear that."

_"Anytime, sweetie."_

Kurt hung up the phone and placed it down beside him, ready to continue his moisturising routine.

Mercedes was right. He knew now, everything was going to be okay now. He could carry on being his fabulous self, yet now he'd have his father by his side, for support. Someone to talk to, to listen to his problems without Jurt being worried about letting the truth slip. Sure he wasn't ready to start talking about guys with his dad yet, but it was a start.

A new beginning for the both of them.

**AN: Sorry if it was hideously cheesy! I thinking about maybe doing another chapter with Burt overhearing this conversation, and it being what turned him into the wonderful, supportive, pamplet giving father we all know and love :D ****Tell me what you think!**

**Review if you can be bothered :)**


End file.
